Beast Boy
Characters. Cartoon Network. Retrieved 2012-04-30. | species = Human | designation = B19 | gender = Male | hair color = Dark green (red before transformation) | eye color = Green (blue before transformation) | relatives = Marie Logan (mother, deceased) Miss Martian (adoptive sister) | mentor = | affiliation = The Team | powers = Animal shape-shifting | equipment = | first = 121 | voice = Logan Grove }} Beast Boy (real name Garfield Logan) is a member of the Team. He grew up in Qurac on an animal sanctuary with his mother, Marie Logan. After an incident which resulted in a blood transfusion from Miss Martian, his eyes became green, and over time he acquired her ability to shape-shift. Personality As a young boy, Garfield was outgoing and energetic, yet also mature enough for an 8-year-old to help his mother to care for animals. He worshipped heroes, and after a blood transfusion from Miss Martian saved his life, he began to consider her his "blood sister". As Beast Boy, Garfield still evinces a child-like personality. Like Kid Flash, he has taken up the role to collect souvenirs from each mission. Physical appearance Prior to his transformation, Garfield Logan had a tanned complexion, blue eyes, and messy red hair. Working on the animal sanctuary, he would wear a black t-shirt under a light blue buttoned and collared shirt. He also wore black pants. After manifesting Miss Martian's shape-shifting abilities, Garfield's skin became a pale green complexion with green eyes and dark green hair. Generally, he takes a simian-like form; during which he has dark green fur and a prehensile monkey tail in proportion to his size. He wears a red and white single piece uniform. This uniform seems to be designed to adjust to fit his shape, much like Miss Martian's, generally shrinking down to a collar when he adopts a fully animal form. History 2010 After a group of Bialyan soldiers cut through their animal preserve, Garfield and his mother, Marie Logan, were nearly killed by a stampeding herd of wildebeests while attending to an injured oryx. All three of them were saved by the Team, and as a thanks they allowed them to stay in their home for the night. Garfield noted the resemblance between Miss Martian and his mother as a teenager when she played the main character of Hello, Megan!. Unfortunately, the earlier defeat of the soldiers attracted the attention of more and when morning came Garfield was injured in the explosion of their barn. As a result of Garfield's O-negative blood type, none of the members of the team could give him a life-saving blood transfusion, but luckily Miss Martian was able use her shape-shifting powers to modify her blood to match Garfield's. Garfield made a full recovery, the only notable difference being that he now had green eyes. He thanked his friends, and considered Miss Martian his blood-sister. 2011-2015 Conner and M'gann paid a visit to Garfield in Qurac, and Conner picked her poison sumac, mistaking it for a flower. Garfield still taunts them about it. Sometime later Queen Bee arranged Marie's death by causing her car to crash into a lake, orphaning Garfield. He was soon adopted by the Team. He also budded shape-shifting abilities and learned to control them over time. He adopted the name "Beast Boy", and joined the Team. He took it as his task to collect mission souvenirs. 2016 , Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Bumblebee.]] In Gotham's sewers, Beast Boy arrived too late to fight against Clayface, and complained that he couldn't obtain a souvenir. Blue Beetle told him that the stink from the sewer water would make a perfect reminder of the mission. After returning home, Superboy said he would hit the showers, and Blue Beetle told Beast Boy to take a shower as well. Beast Boy was part of an away team sent to Rann, with Miss Martian, Superboy and Adam Strange. He was amazed when he saw the alien planet. In Ranagar Beast Boy was elated by the majestic beauty of the capital city of Rann. Inside Sardath's lab, Beast Boy was similarly amazed at an alien animal, and studied it closely until he could change into it. The Squad set off to track the Kroloteans on Rann, with Alanna as their guide. It proved necessary; in the jungle, Beast Boy saw a flower and wanted it for a souvenir, but got halted by Alanna who revealed it to be a trap plant. After Miss Martian located the base of the Kroloteans they broke in, and Beast Boy and Miss Martian planted the bombs on the Zeta platforms. After the Kroloteans from Earth arrived, the bombs exploded and the Team was discovered. Beast Boy shape-shifted into a gorilla and cleared the way to an exit which Miss Martian created. Outside, Beast Boy wondered why Miss Martian did not translate the words of the Kroloteans, and she explained that it would have taken a long time to work. Soon after, they were chased by the Kroloteans in Mechs. Beast Boy escaped the Mechs by hiding in a tree along with Miss Martian. After the Mechs were gone, Beast Boy received an unexpected hug from Miss Martian, and challenged Miss Martian to a race, until he stumbled into a waterfall. The place triggered an unhappy memory for him: the car crash that killed his mother. He broke down into tears, but Miss Martian was quick to comfort him. Then suddenly, they were ambushed by Kroloteans and knocked unconscious. They were stored in one of the Mechs. After being rescued by Superboy, Beast Boy woke up and they charged into the Krolotean ship. They destroyed the inside of the ship and left before it left for space. Down below, Miss Martian knocked a Krolotean unconscious and took the sash from him and gave it to Beast Boy as a souvenir, which he appreciated. Beast Boy was still so happy with his souvenir, the first thing he wanted to do upon his return on Earth was show it to Nightwing. Miss Martian took him aside, and told him the mission debriefing was more important. Garfield had to finish his term paper. Lucas Carr personally supervised to make sure he got it done. He threatened to kill Lagoon Boy after the latter told Carr to make him write a term paper on the Zeta-Shield. Beast Boy and Robin checked up on Nightwing, who was working on the translation of the Krolotean intel from Malina Island. Beast Boy had to be filled in, as he had not been there. Their conversation was cut short when the computer detected an energy impulse. In a ball of lightning, a small pod arrived in the Mission Room, and a boy jumped out. Beast Boy quipped that this was the impulse they detected, and as a response, the boy took Impulse as his name. Beast Boy and the others saw him run off; Nightwing sent the two junior members after him. Beast Boy changed into a cheetah to run faster, but Impulse countered that: he tricked Beast Boy into the showers, where the faucets were running. Beast Boy slipped on the wet floor. By the time he recuperated, Nightwing had captured the speedster. Robin and Beast Boy heard him out, but Gar did not buy his "future tourist" explanation. Impulse tried to convince him by revealing the secret identities of everyone in the room—something not even Beast Boy knew. When Mal arrived at the Cave, Impulse took the opportunity to escape. Beast Boy tried to go after him as a peregrine falcon, the fastest bird, but Nightwing and Robin reckoned his chances of catching the speedster were thin. After Impulse had stopped Neutron's rampage, he claimed he was ready to go back to his own time. When the time machine didn't disappear in the same way it appeared hours earlier, Beast Boy suggested it could be traveling forward one second at the time. Powers and abilities * Animal shape-shifting: Beast Boy has the ability to shape-shift into any animal he desires while still maintaining his original green color. This extends to extraterrestrial animal life, as long as he has studied them. While in an animal's form, he gains its strength, agility, and modes of movement, such as flight. Appearances Relationships Marie Logan Marie was Garfield's mother. They were very close, and he helped her out on the animal sanctuary, though he did not always do as told. Sometime between 2011 and 2016, Marie was killed in an accident set up by Queen Bee, leaving Garfield devastated and orphaned. Miss Martian After a blood transfusion saved his life when he was eight, Garfield considered M'gann his blood-sister. Their bond became stronger after Marie's death, and they treated each other as brother and sister. Background in other media * The comic incarnation of Beast Boy recieved his powers as a side effect of a serum given to him by his parents, to save his life after being bitten by a green money. Beast Boy was a member of the Doom Patrol, the New Teen Titans and the Titans. At one time he changed his codename to Changeling. Beast Boy had a close friendship with Cyborg and a romanic relationship with Raven. Neither of which have been introduced in Young Justice yet. Like his Young Justice counter-part, Beast Boy was orphaned at a young age, after the death of his parents. * This is his second animated appearance; he was a main cast member in the Teen Titans animated series. In this series he also played the role of the comic relief. References Category:A to Z Category:Featured articles Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Individuals with super strength